And
by BloodIcing
Summary: Itachi's days as Sasuke's captive. SasuIta. Violence. non-con. later mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi furiously fanned the charchoal that just barely lit up from inside the old iron. It was already half past 4 and he hadn't even started ironing Sasuke's dry clothes. He nervously looked at the clock again and again. Sasuke doesn't use an alarm clock, but he somehow always wakes up dead early in the morning to either do some warm-ups or occasional hunting before shower and breakfast, which is, unfortunately a disadvantage to the older brother since he could only estimate the other's awakening. Breakfast was one thing, but getting Sasuke's training clothes ready before he wakes up is a whole new level of very important. He had learned this the hard way at the beginnings of his captive days when he lost two of his teeth thanks to his otouto's fist colliding his left jaw after finding out he overslept just a tiny bit and forgot to prepare Sasuke's training gears.

The clock kept ticking and Itachi, getting more desperate as each tick goes, decided to just iron the dry fabrics with the barely heated iron hopelessly. Better averagely done than perfect yet undone. Just as he had thought, the iron hadn't heated enough and it took at least dozens of swipes until the cotton shirt was even decently flat. It took at least 15 minutes to get Sasuke's training top done before clanks were heard from the kitchen.

It was Sasuke. It wasn't a guess no, it was definite. His deranged little brother always does the same routine everytime he wakes up, he gets a drink in the kitchen and prepares to go out. 'Oh No…' Itachi almost wanted to just drop everything and run away, but of course, he can't. _Keep it together…_ Itachi took deep breaths and took Sasuke's dry pants just praying he could get it done before those footsteps reach the laundry room where he was currently at.

The ex-Akatsuki member suddenly got bitterly conscious of his mouth. He really doesn't want to loose anymore teeth today, especially since his gum was still somehow bleeding from the spot which the last two fell out of a couple of weeks ago. It still hurts when his tongue or other stuff brush against the wound, he wouldn't dare to imagine if he had to endure another fist attack and some more bleeding gums than he already had.

One side of the dark blue pant was done, and Itachi was determined to get it right and NOT make Sasuke angry this time. But when those footsteps sounds suddenly got closer faster than he had expected, Itachi's breathings stopped. Familiar bare feet and toes came visible from the doorframe, and Itachi carefully trailed the black yukata all the way up to an identical face of his own, his little brother.

"Morning Sasuke…" Itachi mumbled quietly, quickly averting down his gaze and continued his ironing. His heartbeat rapidly picking up its pace as the younger just stood there in silence watching him as he folded the pants and continued ironing. Sasuke just smirked at the long, trembling, thin fingers trying to steady themselves on the iron's handle as he approached the sitting figure on the woodfloor.

With the glass of water from the kitchen still in his hand, he dumped the remaining liquid right into where the charchoal on the appliance was at and chuckled as Itachi gasped involuntarily at the sudden splash of water at the back of his hand and some spilling to the almost done pants. Without waiting, Sasuke stepped on those clothes right before him and grabbed a handful of long black hair before yanking it back to reveal that beautiful face with two red orbs activated staring back at him in defiant, yet also unmistakable fear. Sasuke just chuckled.

"My dear dear nii-san, we both know your sharingans are long dead." Sasuke smirked mockingly, dragging the elder's face to his clothed crotch which was unusually bulging by the second.

"Your training clothes are ready Sasuke…" Itachi pushed himself off of Sasuke's thighs, suppressing the urge to just drag the still hot iron and drop it on Sasuke's toes.

"Training clothes? who said anything about training today, hmm?" Sasuke yanked the hair further back and cupped Itachi's jaw up, forcing those pretty eyes back at him. Sasuke pressed his hard member onto pale chapped lips through his yukata. The younger just woke up from a lucid dream concerning his particular sexy older brother and the sight of a morning Itachi obediently tending to his needs with trembling hands just turned him ridiculously on.

"Stop it Sas-" with the hand cupping his face suddenly crushing his jaws open, Sasuke pulled back his robe and shoved his dick all the way into Itachi's throat who gagged and choked with eyes immediately shut tight. Sasuke sighed as he relished the feeling of being inside the hot wet cavern in contrast to the cold morning air. Nails clawing his thighs, angry whimpers, and fumbling hands trying to push him away just spiced things up for Sasuke as he began fucking his mouth deep and relentlessly.

"You should be thankful, nothing like a big juicy sausage for breakfast early in the morning for my dearest. Sweet. Aniki." Sasuke chuckled darkly as itachi couldn't think of anything but to catch his breath from the 10 inch literally tearing his throat apart. Sasuke noticed his wandering brother's hand trying to reach the iron, so he kicked the offending appliance to the back of the room, satisfied as Itachi glared his eyes back his way. Itachi scratches, pounds Sasuke's thighs in a futile attempt to get them off, but both knew he was too weak and malnourished lately to even pull anything against Sasuke's will. The iron grip on the long haired's jaw even prevented him from biting the organ. It tooksome time before Itachi finally understood his situation and just blocked out the pain and humiliation and just tries his best to relax his gag-reflex.

_The faster he comes, the faster this finishes. _Oh how wrong he was. Sasuke took a fascination on a certain angle of his thrust that sent Itachi gasp and wince in pain more each time he does it. Slowing down his pace, he examined Itachi's limp mouth and realized he must've brushed his swelling gums on the way. Instead of sympathizing, Sasuke brought the tip of his dick and mischievously rubs on the wound with his tip, loving the blood and whimper and tears spilling out from Itachi, fnding it deliciously cute as the older clutches and holds onto his robe desperately, begging him to 'not do that'.

_Fuck that._ Sasuke lost himself and began picking up his pace again, only this time, harder, faster, and each tthrust purposely made to touch the bleeding wound. It's fucking sick he knows how Itachi's whimper of pain could heighten his senses tenfold and thus pleasure to him as he dominates utterly, completely, the tall, great Itachi he used to look up to, now on his knees, small and pathetic with his lips around his little brother's cock.

Itachi was left a sobbing mess not much long, after Sasuke shot his seed straight down his throat and licked clean the blood overflowing out of his mouth down his chin.

"Get up. I want my breakfast ready once I finish bathing." Sasuke commanded as if nothing had ever just happened and walked out of the cramped room.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, you guys, I'm so sorry for the extremely long updates, I've been trying to work out where I should take this story to, and now that I got the rough outlines of the plot sorted out, hopefully the updates won't be as slow. Turns out, it's gonna be a little AU-ish, and pretty much angst, angst, angst, and smutty :P.

And Thank you sooo much for the reviews! ^.^ please continue reading and reviewing! I love to know that my fics get read :)

**Disclaimer : All the characters in here do not belong to me, the plot though, is mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Fatty." Suigetsu picked a red bean, put it in his mouth and shot it Karin's way.<p>

"you FUCKER!" Karin was pissed of course. How can she not? Being 'accused' as a fatty in front of Sasuke is bad enough, no need to add some spit-covered bean stuck in her bra. Karin got up and excused herself to get the damn nut out of her tits as Suigetsu snickered away before digging back to his food.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as the two insolent brats never seemed to run out of creativity in ruining his breakfast. Can't they see that he was doing all of them a favor by putting up with all this crap each morning?

Juugo just silently ate quietly in his seat. Really, out of these idiots he had to put up with, Juugo, despite his rare outbursts, is easiest to handle with. Sasuke glanced to the corner of the wall where Itachi stood invisibly. At least Itachi's behaving perfectly. Sasuke smirked.

Karin, trying to get the food out of her bra, noticed Itachi that stood not far from her, quietly watching Sasuke eat. Everyone had been briefed by Sasuke to not give Itachi food whether it was breakfast, snack, lunch nor dinner. Though it's pretty awesome to have the burden of having to prepare food for everyone lifted off her, she kind of feels guilty whenever Itachi would still have to make dinner after cleaning the whole hide-out and doing all what used to be the others' chores.

Sasuke, suddenly feeling rather crafty, purposely knocked some juice onto his own lap. Itachi, who noticed the obviously intentioned act, frowned, as the younger expectedly called him…

"Itachi, take care of this for me… please?" Sasuke pointed at his wet lap with a smirk. Karin, who was done with herself, at first, didn't notice the awkward atmosphere that suddenly settled in among the boys and went back to her seat.

"You d-" did that on purpose. Itachi could've said them out loud if it weren't for his quick logic which reminded him how it all would probably end if he talked back to him.

"What is it?" Sasuke dared him, but Itachi suppressed himself from the provocation and just seized the cloth on the sidetable and walked towards the boy. Just then, Karin went to see what was happening with Sasuke, and she immediately took her glass to sip on the juice and swallow down whatever she might have spilled. She glanced at Suigetsu, no wonder he got restless, suddenly looking very focused on his food. Juugo… well, he clearly was chewing way too long. Things got even more awkward as Itachi reached the round table and quietly mumbled 'Excuse me' to Juugo so that he had enough space beside Sasuke to kneel and 'take care' of Sasuke's problem.

Itachi scrubbed mechanically at Sasuke's clothed inner thighs with the cloth. Sasuke's smirk grew, either oblivious to the nervous shuffles from the others, or didn't care altogether. All knew that Sasuke was at it, again.

"It's not there… it's here," Sasuke placed Itachi's hand on top of his soaked crotch. Itachi flinched,

"I suggest you just simply change pants, Sasuke."

"No. I LIKE these pants, now dry them for me." Sasuke laced his controlled voice with a subtle threat and threw his clean napkin to Itachi. Itachi was holding back from snapping. He took a deep breath and let the napkin fall to the floor as he resumed wiping his little brother's juice soaked pants with the cloth he had been previously using.

Juugo suddenly got up.

"Sorry Sasuke, I feel like eating on the front porch…" Juugo took his plate and glass with him, before Suigetsu quickly followed after.

"M-Me too, front porch's cool…" Suigetsu, taking one last look at Sasuke and Itachi, mimicked Juugo, grinned and fled the room.

"Sure." Sasuke replied shortly, honestly appreciating the better privacy. Karin stabbed furiously at her food, hitting the plate underneath with her fork, trying to knock some sense into Sasuke, but apparently, she's as invisible and inaudible as ever.

"That's right Itachi… right there…" Sasuke reached for Itachi's matted hair and stroked it lovingly. Itachi flinched again and swatted the hand away.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" Itachi warned. "Look, just… take off the pants and I'll dry them for you." Itachi despite his words, didn't look up Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke stared down at him boredly.

"You want me to take off my pants here? In front of Karin?"

Oh so he NOTICED I'm here after all. Thought Karin annoyedly.

"Is that what you want? All off along with my boxers in front of an audience?" Sasuke leaned down closer to Itachi's head. Itachi backed away a little and turned his head to the side.

"It doesn't have to be in this room you foolish little bro-"

SMACK! Itachi heard it more than he felt the backhand slap from Sasuke.

"And since when do you feel like you have the right to tell me what to do?" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's jaw back at him. The sting from the hit blurred Itachi's vision so much he decided to just close them. This annoyed Sasuke. Itachi HAS to see him when he's torturing him. He HAS to.

"You're not getting my leftovers today…" Itachi's eyes snapped open.

"What?" Itachi wasn't sure he heard right.

"You're not eating today. My leftovers will be chucked to the bin." Sasuke stated like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Why?" It took all his power to prevent his voice from shaking, but just the thought of having to go through another day without food was too horrifying. Sasuke only lets him eat HIS leftovers, be it breakfast, lunch or dinner. But the thing is, sometimes Sasuke has leftovers, but other times, he finishes it and doesn't. While the others somehow didn't even consider sharing a bit of food with him. Sasuke smirked. Itachi's gaping expression was just too cute that Sasuke decided on compensating… a little.

"But since you were good to me this morning, I'll let you have a bit of egg…" Sasuke said as if he were the nicest person on earth. Fucking bastard. But fuck all pride to the side, Itachi was hungry. Sasuke cut up some of his egg and balanced it with a piece of bean on his fork and held it out in front of the older's mouth. Itachi, like a drawn snake, kept a careful watch at his little brother's expression, clutched Sasuke's thigh and lunged forward to get it. Sasuke could almost taste Itachi's tongue that darted out to bring the food into his mouth.

"Good?..." Sasuke watched him in fascination. Itachi nodded. Sasuke, without much thinking, cut up another piece, this one, bigger, and forked it along with some beans and dabbed it into some tomato sauce. Itachi waited in anticipation as Sasuke's hand ventured his way.

"Savour it, 'cause here's your last…" Sauke smirked, and continued… "And while at it, bend yourself over the table for me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the front porch…<strong>

"I can't stand those two!" Karin stomped her way and joined the guys on the front porch's floor. Suigetsu laughed at the distressed woman setting her plate and cup beside him.

"I thought you'd never leave!" Suigetsu teased.

"Are you kidding me?" Karin retorted, trying to calm herself down by deleting all the mental images. The water boy became curious.

"What did we miss? Did Sasuke _hit_ the bro's ass? Did they fuck?" Suigetsu snickered.

"Eww no!" Karin kicked him in reflect. "He hit him alright, but not on the… on the ass!" Karin said as though in Sasuke's defense, though she timidly added "…yet". Suigetsu laughed toothily…

"You're sorely wrong fatty, Sasuke must've ALREADY _hit_ that ass more than you think! Don't tell me you've never heard those midnight and morning noises! Just give up already! The guy likes dudes alright? If you were me or Juugo, you'd still have some chance but-"

"GOD! stop being delusional, it's disgusting!" Karin rained kicks at him in irritation.

"No, YOU are the delusional one. Sasuke's GAY, Karin. And he's FUCKING with his bro. Deal with it." Suigetsu was persistent.

"Shut uuuuuup!" Karin was on the verge of tears, "Suigetsu you are soo fucking annoying!"

"I'm not Annoying! You're-"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Juugo bursted out. His eyes gleamed dangerously. The other two quieted down immediately, still glaring at each other. Juugo spoke again with a volume close to a whisper,

"Don't any of you two realize how sad this situation has become? HUH?" Finally getting the both of their attention, Juugo continued…

"Don't any of you think about how this party's going nowhere? Neither of us had ever even done anything more useful than hunting pigs or bolting the doors and windows!"

"He's working out a plan for us all! We should support him while he's at it!" Karin defended.

"I doubt that, Karin. The guy only train, read and hunt by himself and God knows do what behind closed doors with Itachi, all day long" Juugo rebutted mournfully.

"He's working out a plan for him and his brother! None of us are gonna be in it!" Suigetsu added to Juugo's reasoning.

"He's NOT!" Karin hissed.

"He IS!" Suigetsu hissed back.

"He's N-"

**_Oww… S-SASUKE!_**

The faint noise of Itachi whimpering and things breaking from inside the house brought the trio's conversation to a halt. Karin's and Juugo's eyes grew the size of plates, while Suigetsu had that smug look of _'told y'all so!'_.

* * *

><p>Karin went to the bathroom to the sound of light wheezing and running water. Sasuke was out hunting with Juugo and Suigetsu, so today, she was given the task to keep an eye on Itachi after, as usual, reminding her of 'the rules'.<p>

"Itachi-san?..." Karin knocked on the frosted glass door. She noticed the older uchiha hadn't left the bathroom ever since she and the others got back inside and the boys left the mansion an hour ago. "Are you okay?" the sound of a tap turning and running water stopped as Itachi answered…

"Yes Karin-san, I'm sorry, I'll hurry…" His voice, though a little soft, sounded controlled as ever.

"No, it's okay, I mean… Do you need any help?" She tried to sound as casual as possible since she knew how the uchihas hated being dependent in the slightest.

"No, I'm fine… thank you. I'll be out in a minute." Karin replied 'Okay' and walked towards the living room, passing by the dining table that looked like a shipwreck. She knows she's not supposed to help Itachi in any way, but she can't help but to collect some of the broken plates that scattered about the floor. _Did they fight again_? The answer seemed obvious, but as each day pass by, Suigetsu's predictions as to what goes on between the two brothers seemed to match the situation more and more. It hurts to be shoved reality up her face that things really doesn't seem to ever gonna work out between Sasuke and her, but, every time she sees a new funny-looking bruise on Itachi's face, or hears the pained whimpers each morning just like Suigetsu had said, or witness herself on how indecent Sasuke treats his older brother, she could almost… ALMOST… find herself loving Sasuke no more... .

"Please Karin-san, I can handle this!" Karin jumped as cold fingers brushed hers and took the broken pieces off her hand. Karin, though being told off, continued kneeling beside him and picked up the spoons and forks that somehow ended up on the ground.

"Sooo… did you two fight again?" Karin asked carefully, noticing the wet patch on the neckline of Itachi's worn-out white yukata. She noticed Itachi seemed to water and rinse only parts of his clothes frequently lately. She could understand why, despite being soaking wet and all, he still uses it until the end of the day (since Sasuke only provided him with so little garment), Though, for some reason, she really doesn't want to understand how usually a small crimson-ish stain appeared after it got dry or how it disturbingly, always happen after the older brother was with the younger.

"… yes. Karin-san, please don't… help me, I can do this… there are lots of broken glasses scattering around, you can get hurt." Itachi answered shortly, more worried about other things.

"Uuuurgh, like tiny glasses can hurt me… God, that's awful! Don't you guys ever get tired of it?" Itachi sighed warily.

"I'm tired of it. But seems like Sasuke isn't anywhere near satisfied. Karin-san! Please! Whatever am I gonna say if Sasuke sees you with a cut knee or hand from helping me?"

"Meh, Sasuke doesn't even _see_ me …"

"you don't understand, he WILL notice, and he WILL get mad at me, Karin-san… please…" The weary, restrained voice of the pale man was painful enough to make Karin stop and do as she was told. She stood and decided to just tuck the chairs in neatly to the table. Itachi held back from rolling his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Itachi-san…" Karin mumbled.

"It's okay… Huh? Wait, What for?..."

_For not being able to help you."_I don't know… hehe…" Karin chuckled bitterly as she stepped aside to let the man pick up some more pieces under her sandals. Itachi looked at her quizzically, but chuckled along.

* * *

><p>"We're baack!" Suigetsu's chime was heard up until the kitchen where Itachi was boiling some water. The boys are back from their hunt. Itachi quickly rushed to the front door and remembered that the key wasn't with him. He ran back to the living room to the sleeping Karin on the couch. He softly shook her to wake up.<p>

"Karin-san, wake up! The key…" But Karin just mumbled incoherently and went back to sleep. Itachi noticed the key that jutted out of her dress pocket and so he took that instead.

"Helllooooo! Kariiiiiin?" Suigetsu banged the door with his kicks since his hands are pre-occupied with dead rabbits. Sasuke eyed the bolted windows suspiciously, that useless brother hadn't runaway had he?

"Comiing, waait!" Itachi quickly unlocked the door, and at once, Suigetsu marched past him carrying a deer on his shoulder and rabbits in his hands. Juugo walked past him too, carrying a huge basket on what looked like cranberries. Sasuke walked slowly, stopping right in front of him to look him up and down, then scanned around the room.

"Where the hell is Karin? And why the fuck is the key with you?" Sasuke snatched the key off his hand.

"She's-"

"Itachi-saaaan where should I put these meats?" Suigetsu called out from the kitchen doorframe, cutting their conversation.

"Uhh… Ooh! Just put them on the backyard first Sui!" Itachi replied over.

"How about these berries?" Juugo also asked from the kitchen doorframe.

"Uhh, Just put them in the kitchen, thanks Juugo!" By the time Itachi replied Juugo, Sasuke was already sick of waiting an answer from him and walked past him to the living room. It wasn't hard to find Karin lying helplessly on the couch, sleeping soundly in front of the TV which was playing Itachi's favourite mahjong competition program. _The fucking bitch actually dared to sleep!_ Sasuke, blinded by rage, suddenly busted the TV with his sword and woke her up with a violent start.

"_*GASP* _OHMYGOD! Oh My God! Oh My God… wha-_*pant* *pant*_wha-what's happening?" Karin was thrown off balance from the couch as she looked at the room with bleary eyes then to the cold stare of her beloved one. The others froze, rooted to the spot as they weren't so sure what really just happened. Sasuke gripped Karin's hair viciously, lifting her up close to his face.

"What… do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked her.

"A-Ah! Owww! Owwwww Owwwwww Sasuke! I'm sorry! I'm soo soo sorry!" Karin flailed helplessly, still confused at what made Sasuke so angry, but had the feeling of apologizing, fast. Her toes barely touched the ground as Sasuke was cruelly gripping her hair up ruthlessly.

"SASUKE! STOP THAT!" Itachi shouted, running their way. Juugo and Suigetsu also ran their way, but Sasuke suddenly blasted Chidori all around him that sent the other three to the ground in paralysis.

"Listen you… ALL OF YOU." Sasuke made it clear that, even though he was looking at her, he was talking to all of them. "Anyone let my brother even so close as to SEE the keys, let alone TOUCH, one person goes… do you understand that?" Karin, who was affected the worse by the chidori, could only nod stiffly, breathlessly. "Good, DO ALL OF YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Sasuke shouted to the other three in the room. Sasuke, assuming the others had nodded outside his sight, released Karin to the ground. "You're lucky I'm in a pretty good mood today…" Sasuke let his sword ride up Karin's body and slice the fabric off slightly as he walked towards his brother's heap on the ground.

"And you," Sasuke rolled Itachi to his back with his foot. "Get up. Prepare my bath, and make some dinner." Itachi just grunted as he refused to look his way, and quickly covered his nose bleed from the mind-numbing electric shock with the back of his hand. Sasuke caught a glimpse though…

"Hey…" Sasuke tried to tilt his brother's face to look at him with his foot, but failed, so he got down on one knee and placed his sword there. "What's wrong with you? Nose bleed again?" Sasuke pried the hands off his face, revealing the pretty messed-up, red-smeared face of his nii-san. Itachi stubbornly still tries to cover his face, but Sasuke had a good grip on his wrists.

"Do you think… you can still make us dinner?" Sasuke asked in a sickeningly sweet voice so very out of character of him. Itachi scoffed,

"Like I ever had a choice with you…" Sasuke chuckled at this, but slapped him anyway.

"You know, you'd be even more beautiful if you weren't just blind… but mute too." Sasuke got up and started undressing shamelessly before him.

"I'm not blind." Itachi defended bitterly, trying to ignore the dirty clothing that was thrown one by one to his face.

"Yet." Sasuke added, hitting the spot right on to Itachi, and discarded his remaining clothings on him before walking to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Karin, slowly crawled to his side and uncovered him from all the dirty clothings, trying to hold back from crying, but couldn't and just broke into a sob. Itachi, who felt something wet hit his cheek, quickly got a hold of his consciousness that threatened to escape him and watched as the girl cried upon him.

"Don't cry Karin-san! Don't…cry… it's okay… you're okay," Itachi wiped the tears away from her while the other boys was still in a haze from the aftermath of the shock. Suigetsu cursed under his breath while Juugo, only silently, clenched his fists.

**…to be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Usual Disclaimer : Plot belongs to me, characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Language. Violence. Adult Situations. This chapter will contain some disturbing malexmale fuck scene, and this time, I MEAN it. So, if you have a weak stomach, please don't go around flaming me like I haven't warned you :P**

The smell of the bright, sunny morning air and freshly-laundered clothes was all around the backyard. If one were to imagine an ideal backyard, It certainly wouldn't be like the one in where Itachi was currently at. With all the barbed wire that domed the entire place from the brick fences like an iron cage, creating abstract patterns on the ground with all the criss-crossing shadows that fell from the wires and bridled vines that naturally grew to cover the sunshine more and more as each day goes by.

It is nothing of a pretty sight to behold, but for Itachi, it was the closest place to 'the outside' inside this old mansion he had never stepped out of ever since months ago, thus, the nicest place to be for him. Yes, he could barely see the sun with all the wire obstacles, but at least he can still feel it on his skin. He can hear the chirps from the birds here, feel the cool moist of grass on his bare foot, breathe in the smell of morning dew that mixed with the sun-dried clothes, sometimes even seeing lost, pretty butterflies that somehow got inside or poor frogs that hop around desperately trying to find its way out from where it got in. It feels nostalgic… That's why taking down dry laundry and hanging up newly-washed ones became his favourite activity out of his daily routine.

A pity he can't stay there too long though… especially with Suigetsu's eyes glaring at him like that when he was done hanging up the last linen over the rope string. Ever since the whole ordeal of Karin sleeping when the boys got back, the task of watching over Itachi was never trusted to her anymore. For the past week, either Juugo, Suigetsu, or Sasuke himself would stay in and watch over him. But mostly, it has always been Suigetsu that ended-up in the house with him though, since, the combination of 'whiny Karin + annoying Suigetsu' just rarely ever works.

So, here they are, Itachi taking down and hanging up the clothesline while Suigetsu sat on the doorway with a frown. Unlike Karin, his new 'man-nanny' is much more enthusiastic with his job and follows everywhere he goes, be it the laundry room, the kitchen, their bedrooms, the living room, the backyard, anywhere except the bathroom.

"You can really burn a hole through somebody with a glare like that, water-boy…" Itachi said as he picked up the basin full of dry clothes.

"Can't help it, I'm melting in here while you're incredibly taking your sweet-ass time doing… whatever you're doing!" Suigetsu wiped off the sweat beads rolling down his face.

"Well, I've already told you, you could wait inside…" Itachi reminded him.

"So that you can make your escape?" Suigetsu said sarcastically. Itachi sighed,

"You're being ridiculous, you know you can see me even from the living room, just crack the door open if the window's not enough for you," Itachi stood before him with the plastic basin full of clothes on his hand, shooing him from the doorway. Suigetsu rolled his eyes but stood up nonetheless. They both went back inside.

Barely making three steps inside, Itachi's head hurt like a sudden migraine attacked, he had to stop and lean on the wall for support. Damn, this always happen lately… Itachi cursed mentally as Suigetsu, who noticed the other stop unexpectedly, asked,

"What's wrong?" But Itachi couldn't hear anything but the deafening ringing sound that filled his ears. His head that felt like his blood was circulating in the wrong direction inside his brain. Suigetsu walked in front of him and examined the other's face. _Damn he's pretty…_ Suigetsu quickly shook the thought off as he looked more closely. The Uchiha was closing his eyes in distress.

"Itachi-san?" Suigetsu dared himself to lift up the older man's chin, and he was surprised the other didn't swat his hand away despite the furrowing of two delicate eyebrows.

"What's with you?" But it was a wrong move on Suigetsu's part to shake him up by the shoulder as the feeling of dizziness turned into nausea which accumulated pressure inside Itachi's throat, which grew and grew until…

"Urghk-" and that was the only warning Suigetsu had before Itachi lunged forward and vomited straight to the water boy's top.

"Oh…shit…" Suigetsu swore as the uchiha let back out the little food he managed to eat this morning on him. It didn't stop there though, Itachi was about to lunge another one before Sui quickly blocked his mouth, and dragged the man quickly to the bathroom, where he supported him by the arm, to face the loo. There, Itachi continued vomiting as he slowly regains awareness. Itachi, realizing the situation he was currently at, got a hold of his own arm, and dropped to the floor to grip on the toilet seat himself. Suigetsu winced just seeing the shivering male slumping over, confused on what to do but to pat his back.

Itachi has been going to the bathroom a lot more than usual he had noticed, and Suigetsu now finally understood what for. After some minutes, Itachi seemed to have calmed down a little. Or more like, finally went numb and just propped his head on the ceramic seating limply.

"Did… Sasuke put… stuff in your foods?" Suigetsu asked with uncertainty, it's not like he can do anything about it if it was the case, but…

Itachi slowly shook his head… "No…" Itachi eats exactly what Sasuke ate, and the foods were prepared by himself, so, no, there's nothing wrong with the food. "My stomach's probably just, not yet used to this whole new diet…" Itachi slowly stood to his feet and flushed the toilet.

"Oh…" the water boy recalled the daily routines of the enslaved captive after each meal, in which Sasuke would tell the older to sit or kneel beside him, on the floor mind you, before feeding the him whatever bit he had left on his plate. Of course him, Karin and Juugo get the hint and respectfully leave the room. It's too painful to watch.

Itachi walked to the sink, turned on the tap and rinsed out his mouth. He looked at himself in the mirror, and gasped as he saw the stain on the waterboy's shirt who stood behind him.

"Give your shirt here!" Itachi turned around quickly and pulled at the hem of the purple shirt.

"What?" Surprised at the sudden aggressiveness, Suigetsu's word was muffled as the older was already rolling the tight material over his head, leaving him no choice but to comply and raise his arms in aid.

"I'm sorry Sui, I-I'll get it spotless…" Itachi stuttered as he put the shirt under the running water. He stared at the man, then at his shirt on the sink, then back at the man. Something tugged at the bottom of his heart, he felt it coming, this strange urge to help this person.

"Let me do it, Itachi-san" Suigetsu pried Itachi's hands off his clothes.

"No no, it's okay, Suigetsu, it's my bad," Itachi pushes the boy away.

"I insist!" Suigetsu snarled as he stood his ground, beginning to scrub at his top.

"Sui, please, this is embarrassing, let me-" Suigetsu 'tsk'-ed.

"Shouldn't you be more embarrassed at that stain on yourself?" Itachi, confused, looked down at himself, and cringed at the sight of puke on his clothes. Then it hit him, he must've dirtied the hallway floors too! He wasted no time dashing out of the bathroom and went to see the mess he made. Just as he had thought, some were there. Couldn't think of anything better to clean up the disgusting spill with, he unsashed his yukata, took it off and used the clean parts of the thin worn material to clean the wooden floor back to shine.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Suigetsu was just beginning to wonder where the hell the other had went when he was suddenly bombarded with the sight of a naked effeminate male standing by the doorway from the mirror.

"WHOA! I-Itachi-san?" Suigetsu couldn't help but to stutter and gawk at the mirror as the other covered his privates with the bundle he was clutching.

"Sorry, but could you let me use the bathroom?" Itachi requested casually.

"B-B-But I'm cleaning!" Suigetsu's face turned beet red as Itachi walked his way.

"That's why I told you to just leave it to me," For a few seconds, Suigetsu was too shocked to process anything until he felt a presence beside him.

"Sui-"

"OOOKAY! OKAY!" Suigetsu fumbled his hands off his clothes and quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The Uchiha, confused at the boy's over-reaction, just shrugged it off as he figured the boy was probably shocked to see the amount of scars and bruises he had on his body, so he continued where he had left off.

Outside the bathroom door, Suigetsu mentally cursed over and over again at himself. _What the hell am I getting all worked up for? It's just some naked dude! Nothing different from the times with Sasuke or Juugo in the hot springs! Nothing different! NOTHING!_ Suigetsu inhaled and exhaled, inhaled and exhaled. _Except for the drooping long black hair and the extremely thin waist that sort of showed its lean subtle muscles as he walked or the sexy hollow on his hipbones and his marred, yet very red nipples that- __**HE DID NOT JUST HAVE THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT!**_

"FUCK!" Suigetsu face-palmed in misery.

"Is everything alright?" Itachi's head peeked in from the door, eyes landed on the topless man that squatted gloomily at the corner of the room. Determined to NEVER see a naked Itachi for the second time, he just answered over "Yes!" across.

For the following hours after Itachi finished showering and changing, done the ironing and swept the floors, they finally got to the kitchen.

"Are you gonna cook?" Suigetsu asked the obvious, but he still wanted to chat with the Uchiha anyway.

"Yes." Itachi answered short as usual.

"What are you gonna cook?" Suigetsu hopped on one of the counters, watching with anticipation as Itachi browsed through ingredients in the fridge.

"Hmm… we still have some meat and berries… and some vegetables… I don't know… do you think Sasuke would have another rabbit fillet?" Itachi checked the freezer, and yep, they still had plenty of meat.

"I wouldn't mind… last night was tasty! Don't know about Sasuke, though…"

"Hmm…" Luckily, he had learnt cooking a bit back in the days in Akatsuki, and Sasuke wasn't much of a sissy when it comes to food, but still, he can't risk testing his limits. Seeing potatoes, Itachi had an idea.

"How about croquettes?" Itachi asked. Suigetsu beamed.

"Yeah! That sounds good!" Itachi beamed too. He brought out the vegetable tray and decided to make just that. Suigetsu accompanied him throughout the cooking process, inventing a creative sing-song like _'Croque-O-Croc, O Croque-O-Croc! O…'_ in which Itachi had to pretend not hearing anything and bite back his lips from laughing. But, halfway through the process when he was frying, the other asked…

"What's a croquette?"

"Huh? Hahahahaha!" Itachi bursted out laughing. "and here I thought you FINALLY knew something!" Itachi doubled over from laughing so hard. Suigetsu was dumbfounded at the sight of a missing teethed Itachi laughing for real.

"I only said it SOUNDED good…and WHAT DO YOU MEAN' FINALLY'?" Suigetsu defended. But this seemed to only add up the humor to the Uchiha as the laughter just escalated.

"Sound GOOD? You mean like; _'Croque-o-Croc'_ good?" Itachi teased, Suigetsu turned beet red for the second time that day, and Itachi laughed again…Itachi-san absolutely does not answer any of my questions! Suigetsu could've officially sulked if it weren't for the fact that it was pretty rare to see Itachi genuinely smile and laugh like that. It only took one look at that attractive happy face for him to just let it go. Itachi was reminded of his little brother… that snobby little brat used to be so cute he often sang weird songs without knowing the meaning at all… so cute…

In time, Itachi's laughter and smile died down at the thought of his otouto. Suigetsu, who noticed the change, quickly spoke again.

"Can I try them?" Suigetsu fetched a warm fried croquette roll, and chucked it into his mouth. "Mmmm, so are these croquettes?" Suigetsu asked again with his mouth full, his hands already on a second one, Itachi smiled and nodded.

"How is it?" Itachi asked nervously.

"It's fantastic! Try some yourself!" Suigetsu broke some of his and held it out to him. Itachi, feeling relieved, just smiled as he politely refused the offering. Suigetsu then remembered the rule to not let Itachi eat outside Sasuke's permission. But Fuck Rules if the guy isn't even here!

"It's okay, I won't tell, Itachi-san… I know you're awfully hungry…" Itachi looked at the hopeful expression on the boy, but gulped and looked away. Suigetsu could force it down Itachi's throat if he wanted to, but he didn't want to be like the younger Uchiha in Itachi's eyes, and he certainly still respected him enough to not cross the boundaries. But it ain't like him to not be persistent either, so…

"You don't want to eat this?"

"It's not that I don't want to! But you KNOW the rules, don't you?"

"That's why I said I WON'T TELL! Come On! While the others are out! It's not like he's gonna check your stomach once he gets back!" Itachi could tell from the earnest stare of the boy that he wasn't lying or pulling anything. Well, it wasn't like the first time he had thought of slipping some carrots or beans into his mouth as he prepared food either… but it's just that… he had a feeling Sasuke would find out somehow.

"Itachi-san, If you don't find your own way to survive, who else would? It's just a matter of time before your 'skin-and-bones' becomes 'nothing-but-bones' instead!" Suigetsu hit it right on with that. He grabbed his wrist and placed one whole roll of croquette onto his hand before motioning him to 'eat it'. Itachi felt cornered, but he knew the boy was right.

Shutting his eyes, with a quick prayer and a sharp intake of breath, Itachi ate the warm, moist, potato roll in one go and cracked an eye open as he chewed. Suigetsu was grinning his zigzaggy teeth and had two thumbs up for him. It tasted soo good. Itachi was never one to brag, but it really does_… perhaps this was what the 'sweet escape' tasted like._ Slowly, Itachi smiled along with him.

Getting excited, Suigetsu took another roll and handed it onto the black haired's palm again… Itachi quickly shook his head, his mouth still full.

"Tsk! You've already crossed the line! What's the point of modesty any longer?" Suigetsu helped himself another one. Itachi swallowed big. He looked at the other croquette in his hand. This one was still scalding hot, but having tasted the first one, this one looked extremely, scrumptiously, tempting it made his mouth water. _Yeah… what's the point…_

Itachi prayed again… Suigetsu rolled his eyes,

"Right, Right, God heard you already, now just eat!"

"So Rude! Are YOU GOD?" Itachi retorted.

"You have no idea…" Suigetsu snickered. _The nerve this boy had! But he was awfully charismatic as well._ Deciding it was going to be his last one, he brought the heated roll to his lips, and took a big bite.

**That evening…**

The others got back a little earlier than usual, but nothing was unprepared for, so Itachi was calm and collected. Sasuke looked at the two man that stood greeting them by the door. Is it just his over-active imaginations, or did Sasuke just looked at him suspiciously? _Wait… he's ALWAYS looking at me suspiciously…_

"You two look like you enjoyed your time together…" Sasuke stepped in, eyeing them both, especially Itachi, whose yukata looked neater than usual and less crumply. Well of course, he had changed once this afternoon after the whole vomit incident. Suigetsu busied himself asking Juugo how the practice went as Karin seemed to avoid everybody and just ran to her room.

"Sooo…" Sasuke slurred that especially annoying way, "did you guys have fun together?" he continued sardonically, sitting himself down on the sofa, taking off his wooden sandals and undid his rope sash. Itachi followed him, desperately trying to keep his stress level at bay.

"We were fine, Sasuke" Itachi picked up the rope and sandals, putting them away. Suigetsu passed by him, mouthing out 'bad mood' to Itachi, who nodded and went back to the living room where Sasuke was smashing the remote control to the ground for apparently laying on his back.

"So you guys had fun, huh?" Sasuke prolonged the conversation unexpectedly, his eyes had a weird glint to it. Itachi carefully took the sheathed sword from Sasuke. It's always dangerous to have him with the sword for too long once he gets back.

"If you mean cleaning and cooking fun, well, yes." Itachi replied, getting up to put away the sword.

"Really?" Sasuke's eyes lingered on his brother as he walked.

"Do you want dinner or bath first, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. But instead of replying, Sasuke rolled on the sofa, lying himself down so that he could clearly see him, before gesturing his finger for Itachi to come his way. Itachi, keeping his composure, walked carefully back towards him. Sasuke held Itachi's wrist at first, but then, with a sudden jolt of strength, yanked him down on top of him.

"How about **SEX** first?" Sasuke said huskily as he raked through long, silky hair.

"No! Sasuke!" Itachi panicked as he tries to get up, but failed as the younger just pulled him back down firmly against him.

"What? Did you already fuck with Suigetsu today?" Itachi couldn't believe him. Does his little brother honestly think he's that much of a man whore?

"No!" Itachi really wanted to hit that dirty little mouth, but the protective sibling instinct kicked in and he retreated. Sasuke just chuckled.

"Really? You haven't fucked with him even though you two were alone?" Sasuke was smiling and kissing his long strands of hair, but then, activated his sharingans. Itachi quickly shut his eyes, understood his little brother was just provoking him from bad mood, so it was no point answering him.

"Itachi." Sasuke sternly demanded a reply.

"Please, deactivate your eyes first, I can't see you like this." Itachi changed the topic. Sasuke chuckled.

"Of course you can't see me, you're closing your eyes, smart bitch…" Sasuke twisted his words, purposely not getting the point, and reached Itachi's face none-too-gently to attempt pulling up the closed eyelids. Itachi turned his head from side to side, avoiding it, until he had an idea and burrowed his face on the younger's neck.

"Sasuke, why are you angry? Tell me what happened…" Itachi asked in his ear.

"I'm not angry. And how do you expect me to tell you anything if you aren't even looking at me?" Sasuke said tauntingly, pulling back Itachi's hair, trying to get him to look him in the eye, but only managed to yank some hair off. Itachi winced, it hurts to lose some of his hair but going through another hell of painful illusions from his younger brother's sharingans hurt _way_ more.

"I'll listen to you, Sasuke, just please calm down," he pleaded, nausea working its way slow and agonizingly up. Sasuke furiously flipped them over, knocking the breath out of the weasel and straddled him.

"Since when did you act like you care about me? Hm? _**NII-SAN**_?" Sasuke hissed out, the way he says 'nii-san' humiliated Itachi to the core, then backhanded him hard across his face. Itachi who didn't see it coming, could only cover his face AFTER the hit to minimize whatever might come next.

"And WHY aren't we fucking yet? Didn't I tell you SEX first?" Sasuke sat up and began undoing the dull blue cotton yukata his brother was wearing, prying Itachi's hands off his face as he does it. But the timid hands just stubbornly came back up even though he could see Itachi had his eyes securely clenched shut. Sasuke swatted the covering hands away again as his other hand unwrapped the fabrics completely out of the way from the trembling man's chest. But the hands just came back up.

"fucking LOOK AT ME!" Sasuke, done opening up the clothes, wrenched both of Itachi's arms wide apart. To his annoyance, the older still had his beautiful eyes shut and hidden. Crossing one forearm over the other, Sasuke pinned them above his head with one hand as the other slid down over the left, red nipple. Sasuke flicked at it lazily before pressing at the inflamed spot around the nub that forced a choked whimper out of the owner. Ghosting his fingers across to the other side, Itachi jerked involuntarily as it finally touched his other nipple that was just as inflamed and gave it a pinch.

"Don't you wanna see me, Itachi?" Sasuke leaned down to lick a tear Itachi hadn't even realized escaped him. He trailed his tongue down to dart in between colorless lips.

"P-Please… stop it-" but Sasuke kissed him fully, suckling his lips oh so gently that, Itachi, amidst all these crazy circumstances, almost kissed him back. Tongue not trying to probe in, but just sort of lingering there at the center his lips. It was as if as each ticking second go by, the demon feeds him spoonful by spoonful of that long-forgotten sinful lust he had towards his younger brother, and before he knew it, his lips moved in sync with the bitter ones of Sasuke's.

The younger teen, who had anticipated this, decided to have a little play at Itachi's now imperfect cavern, running his tongue teasingly over his missing teeth's sweet, coppery spot that had healed a bit, nipping at the nervous tongue of his captive that dared to enter his mouth once or twice, swallowed in the strained breaths the other spilt as he simultaneously gave his overly-sensitive nub some loving and harsh attention. Quickly loosing himself to the incredible temptation that was Itachi, he had to end it in an abrupt fashion to zap both of them back to reality.

"LOOK AT MY FUCKING FACE!" He raged, incredibly annoyed at those shut eyes, squeezing hard a large portion of the pale chest and clawed it deep enough to break through crescent-shaped openings of skin. "Haaaahhhhhn!" Itachi convulsed in pain, tears running freely down his face. Having had enough of his stubbornness, he pushed himself up, and decided to just get on with it since his cock was already hard anyway.

"You wanna play it hard? I'll give you hard." Shuffling himself south, he kept one of Itachi's thigh under him, and pulled the other up over his shoulder. To hell with Itachi's sobs and _'Please don't… Sasuke I'm sorry…_'s, Sasuke freed his dick out of his pants, and without preparation what-so-ever, thrusted himself into the hot, dry constriction of Itachi's being. It felt like a knife just impaled itself into Itachi as his back arched high up off the couch from the brutal intrusion. He couldn't even scream, it felt as if God had suddenly decided to take away all of his self-control as the other stopped to adjust himself more than for being considerate on his part.

Sasuke took a big breath before pushing ever deeper and began to pull it back before slamming himself back in. Itachi choked out a gasp as that feeling of nausea was dangerously pushed higher up his throat. _Shit… must… tell Sasuke…_

"Hahh! Hahhuke! H-Hhah!" But his words only came out as incoherent gasps as Sasuke jabbed his big dick over and over again against his prostate dead on.

"You like that?" Sasuke, feeling extremely hazy and out of breath himself at the maddening friction and pressure around his shaft, smirked as he drank in the sight of his brother jolting and gawking under him yet still attempting to shake his head in denial.

"You LIKE this you bitch. You should know better that closing your eyes would just heighten your other senses," Sasuke spat at his free hand, and attacked Itachi's weeping cock, jerking it up and down with it. And that was it, it only took a couple thrusts and jerks before the bile that had settled in his throat came spilling right out of his mouth. Sasuke went wide-eyed as his brother seriously vomited right before him, as if in exact mockery to what he's doing to him, stopping all his ministrations as Itachi gurgled out more of whatever he had managed to eat that day, the smell of stomach contents quickly assaulted both of the brothers' nostrils.

"You…" Sasuke couldn't even make out words to precisely describe how Itachi utterly pisses him off. Itachi then opened his eyes. "I'm –urghk- sorry Sas-" Itachi managed before some more spilled out of his lips. Sasuke leaned down and grabbed Itachi's stained jaw, bloody red orbs locked on with black ones and Itachi's reflects acted a little too late as Sasuke finally trapped him into his Sharingans.

Suddenly the white ceiling behind his little brother's face melted and swirled like a slow tornado that gradually turns and turns to black. Sasuke, sitting up with a victorious smirk on his face, let him take in the new environment that was no longer the couch at the living room nor anywhere inside their hide-out anymore, but somewhere much more familiar to him.

His careful breathings echoed throughout the whole dark room that surrounded him. With eyes blurry from all the tears that had welled up in addition to his uncontained fears he saw there was a desk. Moving beside it, there was a neat rack of books, assorted with what appeared as a collection of trophies and badges that stood proudly, gleaming from the leaking lights from the curtained windows on the opposite wall. Piecing it together, there was no mistaking, this was his old bedroom he shared with his little brother.

"Nii-saan," Then there was Sasuke… a much younger Sasuke, 7 years old at most, looming over him with his chubby cheeks and that cute toothy smile. He found his hands being led by the other's tiny ones to rest on the soft plump of Sasuke's cheeks, cupping his small face like he used to always do. Sasuke grinned and chuckled before another figure came up behind him. It was his mother, Mikoto, looking at him with that beautiful smile he missed so much. Itachi gasped as another figure appeared, joining the picture. This time, it was his father, smiling with that prideful smile he always sees every time he obtained a new trophy. Itachi could only gape and marvel at the sight too good to be true.

It was so blinding… It was suffocating… but a good kind of suffocating…

If only he could just get up and join them all…

"Niii-saaaan," But there was another call from Sasuke, this time a whole lot deeper sounding, and he was pushed back down to his beddings. Then he saw his little brother again, this time no longer having that innocent smile nor the soft cheek he used to. All was replaced with that default picture of the Sasuke he views now, with the glinting red eyes and cruel mouth, so beautiful yet so ugly at the same time.

"N-no…" Itachi shook his head as Sasuke shuffled up closer to him.

"Why don't we show them something, nii-san?" Sasuke straddled upwards and upwards, cruel gaze locked onto his. Itachi shook his head, _no… no, Sasuke…_

Itachi felt heat on his lips before the whole of Sasuke's length pushed past it and down his sore throat. The smile on his parent's faces diminishing as it was replaced with hurt expressions, scraping Itachi's heart out at the sight. Sasuke though, was moving in and out of his mouth at ease, aiming deeper and deeper as each thrust go by, leaving Itachi to withstand the disappointed looks from Mikoto and Fugaku all by himself. Itachi whimpered as another bile was creeping up yet again.

Then the room suddenly turned liquid, swirling around again, changing color from dark to bloody red. He suddenly hears noises. His eyes snapped to his side, and there, he saw himself, standing with his sword, towering over somebody… no… two person. Itachi gasped. _No… No… No No No!_ The him that stood with his back to him didn't seem to hear though, as, with a swing of his sword, he sliced through the neck of the one he couldn't bear to say his father. There was an ear-piercing scream from his mother, before that too, stopped completely.

Itachi thrashed around violently, his eyes desperately wanting to shut but somehow couldn't. Sasuke blocking whatever scream he needed to let out, smiling as if possessed, crushing Itachi's hands with his own. Then his ears rang, completely devoid of sound but the deafening ring that numbed his whole being. He thought he finally fainted until he saw his surroundings slowly coming back to sight.

The white ceiling of the living room came back into view, decorating the background of a blurry figure of a panting Sasuke. With a few more thrusts, Sasuke shot his seed straight down his brother's throat. The twitches around his cock milking him to the last drop, he shivered at the force of orgasm that wracked through his body like a tidal wave. He lingered for a moment to regain his breathings and wipe the mess that was tears mixed with sweat mixed with puke mixed with semen on his brother's face with his hands. Pulling out of Itachi, Itachi shuddered as a final spew followed right behind, making their way past his lips, before Sasuke's lips came down upon his, and Itachi blacked out.

To be continued…

**A.N. : Woohoo! Finally I completed the longest chapter I've ever written in my life, hahaha. Well anyways; I'd like to thank all my reviewers who had written me some nice comments, hope this doesn't traumatize you as much as it did to Itachi (ack! DX). I love you guys! And see you on the next chapter!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Jojo: Thank you so much honey! Yeah, there aren't enough Sasuita in this site! . hopefully I can make this one not so bad ;)**

**WraithReaper: Thank you! ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter (somehow, hahaha)**

**Shadowcat234: Yesss! Sasuke is soo badd but he's soo hot too hahaha :P Thank you!**

**ILoveCashia: Thank you so much! Hopefully you'll still stick around to read the continuation :D Hehehe, well, a little spoiler for you that things STILL are gonna suck for Itachi in the meantime ._. **

**Viviboo: 'Tsokay.. I wrote it, so what does that make me? O_o hehehe :D thank you! Hope you'll keep readin this thing ^^**

**Rosebunse: hahaha, yess, I love really bad Sasuke too :P thank you so much!**


End file.
